horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of deaths in Scream series
For the record, it's not my point of view on who killed Tatum. In my opinion, it was Stu but there's too much evidence on both sides that we can't factually say who it was. SeleneGoddess89 20:24, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh, just shut up you wannabe horror fan. You've well and truly fucked up Scream Wiki with your speculations and thinking you're everyone's mother. And you talk about me growing up..? D'you honestly think I give a shit about your criticism or opinion? Fucking idiot. These Wikis are not made for head dicks like you who lock pages and shit. You're a fucking joke and you think you're some kind of philosopher. Blocking people because they don't care about your opinion..? What, were you bullied at school or beaten at home and you need some way of showing dominance to repress that?! You're a fucking joke! Give us Scream Wiki back and stop fucking it up. And stop fucking this up aswell, you absolute cunt. I'm am well and truly sorry you have to say things like this to make yourself feel better. I will not discuss, or in this case argue, with a child. You were blocked for repeatedly breaking the rules. You know this. You stopped for a while then for some reason, started up again. I'm not sure what problems you have in your life but if you want to take them out on a stranger who is simply keeping the Wiki factual and together, go ahead. Nothing you say is going to have any kind of effect on me. Someday, you will grow up and realize how immature you are acting. Until then, you are no longer welcome at the Scream Wiki, where I, myself, have only locked two pages and that's because some random user was constantly deleting the content and inserting "Fuk u" into the pages. The other pages were locked by other admins for reasons I don't know and I won't unlock a page I didn't lock without knowing the reasons. Good day. SeleneGoddess89 21:32, January 20, 2012 (UTC) You need to quit messing up the horror wiki your opinons about Stu killing Tatum or being unknown who killed Tatum. is false Jill is also dead this isn't the scream wiki I want you to change everything back to the way it was or im gonna have to contact the adminstrator on this wiki to have every page locked. Some sources are saying that it was Billy who killed Tatum he doesn't have to smell like beer. It was Billy who killed Tatum not Stu. Billy voiced was heard while he was attacking Tatum. Also from now on on this wiki Jill's fate is deceased no excuses and no exceptions. MrRattlesnake101 22:05, January 20, 2012 (UTC) First of all, it doesn't say Stu killed Tatum, which is my opinion. It says "unknown" which is factual since there is enough evidence for either killer to have done it. Second of all, the discussion about "Jill being dead" is way over done and you need to get over the fact that the director himself left it open ended. That is YOUR opinion about Jill and you are just upset because I won't allow opinions to mess up facts on the Scream Wiki. Here, it's up to the admins. If they want to allow opinions to mess up facts on the pages, that's their choice. I have no control over it. However, I will continue to make this page match the Lists of Deaths on the Scream Wiki as long as I am able to do so. Whining about your opinions not being taken as facts isn't going to help anything. SeleneGoddess89 22:11, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Nah, nah, nah... Even another user agrees with me now. You fuck up EVERYTHING. And creating all these assumptions about me saying I have problems and need to take it out on someone and trying to predict my future. Nah, not working, woman. It's all untrue, so I just ignore it. I'm very apathetic, self assured and introverted. I couldn't care less what you think of me. Just stop fucking with the Wikis and learn to accept the truth about yourself, you fool. You have no idea who you are talking to on the internet. You words are meaningless. Trying to belittle and intimidate me. Nah, I'm much smarter than you think. If that were true, you would stop being childish with the name calling and swearing. You sound like a 12 year old. Rattlesnake's problem is that he believes Jill is dead, which I also believe, but we don't know if it's true based on what Wes Craven himself has said so it can't be stated as fact. He also believes Kirby is alive, which is possible, but again, we don't know. Very different from you and your childish shenanigans. Get over it. Your opinions are not fact and as I said, I'm going to continue to make this page match the one on the Scream Wiki since THAT one is based on fact. Don't like it? Oh, well. Get over it because I'm not going to stop. I can do this all day, every day if I have to. Now feel free to say whatever you like to feel better about yourself and have the last word. Goodbye. SeleneGoddess89 23:02, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I really don't care about half the things you have typed. You talk some utter shit. and I already said stop trying to belittle and intimidate me, I'm much smarter than you think. And your counter attack is just like how I respond to someone so that was ineffective like the other shit you say. And just to reflect it back on to you, we know that it is you who likes to have to the last word, when an argument starts you always remove the comments where you look weak. You're VERY pathetic. And I couldn't give a ducks arse about Scream Wiki. You've fucked that up so much that it's just lost it's effect. You're just an embarrasment to the Scream series, the entire slasher subgenre and the horror genre. Plausible Evidence it was Stu who Killed Tatum Ddill, you asked for this so here you go. These are the points that made me realize there's just as much reason to suspect it was Stu as there is to suspect it was Billy: First the killer enters and exits from the house. How could Billy get in the house and all the way to the garage door without anyone seeing him? There were tons of party goers at that point. Second the killer is extremely clumsy and inept in this scene. I think most of the clumsy killer scenes are Stu, like when Sidney is attacked early in the film. Also, Stu being intoxicated would add to the clumsiness. Third, Tatum chucks several beer bottles at him that break and shower him with beer. This means that whichever one of them did it would absolutely reek of beer after this. This wouldn't be suspicious of Stu, since he was already plastered and expected to be covered in beer, but how could Billy show up to have a serious conversation with Sidney, and sleep with her if he reeks of beer? Fourth, one of the running gags in the movie is the "kill your own girlfriend" bit. Wouldn't make sense for Billy to kill Tatum here. If people are wondering how this pathetic bickering emerged, this is how it is; SeleneGoddess89 is an administrator on Scream Wiki. Whenever someone states there opinion or disagrees with someone, she always intervenes as she feels she is some deity and has to remark on every situation that takes place. All the swearing I wrote is not because I am weak or childish or trying to belittle anyone, it is because of frustration that I can no longer enjoy myself by helping on the Wiki about on of my favourite series, the Scream series, because SeleneGoddess89 keeps deleting our comments, blocking our addresses etc. She is always on our back and it is really embarassing. I don't know if it is because she was beaten as a child or something and needs to show some form of dominance but it is really pathetic and cringeworthy. ''' '''I really do not care about her opinion and I am sick of her oppression on the website I used to have fun on. When someone takes away something that pleases me I do not take it lightly. I just simply want that fool off of my back and to be able to express myself without her intervention. Scream 1996 14:08, February 13, 2012 (UTC) : I'm fairly certain nobody cares where your childish antics came from, Scream 1996. I know you'll probably respond to this with more childish comments and lies but that's just fine with me. You show your true colors that way. Anybody who's on the Scream Wiki knows the truth and there is no need to defend myself when the proof is free and available for anyone to see. You are permanently blocked from the Scream Wiki for your behavior and I'm tired of giving you chances. If you choose to blame other people instead of take responsibility for your actions then that's your problem, not mine. I feel sorry for anyone who has to listen to the lies. I'm done with you. Little children should not be entertained any further. Give one final tantrum then hopefully, you'll get over it. Goodbye. SeleneGoddess89 16:34, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't really care what people think, I'm just getting it across about you so anyone reading it will understand. Please stop thinking you can read me because I've already wrote about how I don't care about what you think, everything you say is an assumption. And calling me a child is a really awful insult. Try harder, please. I'm not offended at all. Just honestly read over what you've wrote "childish antics", "entertaining children", "tired of giving you chances" "take responsibility for your own actions". Patronising me doesn't work. You don't know me and you are not my mother. Can't you get that through your head? And stop trying to put all of your problems onto me. You're the one who is childish by removing comments and not accepting the truth, so stop trying to act mature. Furthermore I don't think someone in their 20's should be doing things like this, so you really need to grow up. And don't feel like you are victorious by cockily writing "Goodbye" at the end. You're VERY pathetic. You've ruined Scream Wiki for most of us. It'd be alot better if you were not here. You know Scream 1996, I do not know you as well as SeleneGoddess89 does, but I definitely do know you well enough to see that you don't show that much respect or compassion for others. I saw what you did to her talk page and it was really inhuman and cruel. >:| And just to let you know, she is not "f*cking up the wiki"! She is a very great admin. One reason why you are saying that is because you just won't accept the fact that it's unknown who killed Tatum. I agree with you that Billy killed Tatum, but I'm able to accept the fact that it's unknown. I barely even thought about the whole beer concept I thought that was a clever piece of evidence, but I'm sticking with Billy and once again, I don't have a problem with it being unknown who killed Tatum. Another reason why you are always ticked off at her is because you angered by the fact that you were blocked for not being respectful. Now let me just say that YOU'' ''are the one whose being VERY pathetic and I agree that you are acting childish. Unless you want to remain blocked at the Scream Wiki you have to be more respectful. It's not worth just getting ticked off all the time at other users. Try to think about what I just said. The Grave Dancer 01:13, February 14, 2012 (UTC)